The invention relates generally to a system and method for retrofitting an existing strip-style light fixture. Existing strip light fixtures can be retrofitted to include a more efficient light source, replace components of a damaged strip-style light fixture, and/or otherwise upgrade or replace an existing strip light fixture. Strip light fixtures commonly include a fluorescent or other type of lamp. In some cases, a strip fixture includes two fluorescent lamps suspended by lamp holders beneath a housing. The lamp holders may exit the housing through an opening in a flange of the housing. The housing includes a ballast and/or supporting electronics (e.g., power supply, connection to a power source, etc.). The housing can include a plate that is repositionable to facilitate accessing the components within the housing. It is challenging and difficult to develop a light fixture which retrofits an existing strip fixture quickly and easily.